Soil vapor extraction (SVE) is a physical treatment process for in situ remediation of volatile contaminants in soils. SVE is also referred to as in situ soil venting or vacuum extraction. SVE is based on the mass transfer of contaminant from the solid and/or liquid (aqueous or non-aqueous) phases into the gas phase, with subsequent collection of the gas phase contamination at extraction wells. For instance, extracted contaminant mass in the gas phase (or any condensed liquid phase) may be treated in aboveground systems, etc. Examples of contaminants may include chlorinated solvents and hydrocarbons, etc.